Season Four (TR)
Fourth season of the new spin-off, The Return. 2023. Summer-autumn. In this season Miranda will give birth to Catherine. It takes one year to give birth to a vampire - because they are not like humans. Summary On the end of the third season, Damon makes the final choice and spares his brother. Instead of him, he surrenders to David, wicked ripper who haunted them in the past. Season four begins with Marcus, who tries to recover from the attack. He believes David has some magical powers and he possessed Damon. Cordelia offers to help him to survive the pain and she brings him back in past where they see what power the brothers are hiding. Nina is torned between Marcus, who needs strength and her powerfull blood, and Damon, who needs her help and salvation. She encumbers Miranda to care for Marcus. Also, Nina and Rachel follow David and Damon who have plans to kill all archangels on the big Grand Session. Raven tries to help Nina and Rachel so she finds more informations about a plan. Nina meets with Raphael who gives her the powerfull new blood of salvation to save both Damon and Marcus from the darkness and the loss of humanity. Nina and Rachel find David's secret fortress where Nina meets with Damon, compels him and gives him her blood to drink. Damon is cured from David's hypnosis but her blood is more like aphrodisiac to him so he becomes crazier. Miranda and Marcus get closer, Cordelia is making nightmares of them together. In one nightmare, Miranda dies of the bite of Marcus, and Marcus is killed by Cordelia. Marcus and Miranda decide to fight her. Nina, Rachel, Raven and Raphael cure Damon from Nina's blood, poisoned by David. They all come back to Secret Cove when they talk to Tara who tells them it's the TVD Disease. Damon and Marcus reunite but he remembers what he did so he hunts him because he stole his Elena (Nina). Miranda is helping Marcus (Damon) to get away from Damon (Stefan). Marcus finds himself in trap where Damon encounters him. David appears and wants them to fight till the death of one of them. Plot Cast |-|Main Cast= *Michael Fassbender as Damon Belcher *Theo James as Marcus Belcher *Candice King as Nina Vitali *Katerina Graham as Cordelia Chevez *Paul Wesley as Raphael *Emmy Rossum as Miranda Barnett / Magdalene Fay *Emma Stone as Rachel Mendez *Chris Pine as Gabriel *Jude Law as Michael |-|Recurring Cast= *Emeraude Toubia as Viktoria Lazarov *Emma Roberts as Elena *Vanessa Hudgens as Queen Tara *Tom Felton as Azrael *Rebecca Breeds as Rayna Belcher *Danielle Campbell as Sarah Belcher *Shelley Hennig as Jane Belcher *Gary Oldman as Lucian *Victoria Justice as Celina Barnett *Tom Hiddleston as Augustin |-|Guest Cast= *Michael Malarkey as David *Livia Brito/Ana Brenda Contreras as Kira *Josh Dallas as Roman Flores Episodes #We're Not Here Without the Blood #The Drinks Of Life #All Is There Because Of You #The New World #We're Just In the Passage #Surrender To the Desire #The Descent #Becoming Him #Change the Side #Alone With Everyone #Lost In the Vampire World #Blood Remains Mixed #God Is There For You #Nobody's Your Boss #History Is a Bitch #Start the Hunt #Elena (Episode) #The Salvatore Brothers #The Last Day #Curse Is Done Production Notes Trivia Category:Seasons